Aphrodite (God Genesis)
Summary (WIP) Aphrodite is the greek goddess of love. She is one of the neutral deities within the multiverse that often does not get involved in serious matters unless she is absolutely needed. Aphrodite appears twice. She was present during a God council as well as to counter Echidna's seduction spells placed on males. Aphrodite is one of the most powerful Deities. Divinity level Aphrodite has a divinity level of 800,000,000 Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Aphrodite is a fun goddess. She often lives among mortals enjoying the guilty pleasures of life. She loves to live in the moment. She finds mortals more entertaining than gods themselves. She isn't liked by some due to how much time she spends with mortals. Aphrodite dislikes fighting and conflict. As such she is willing to seduce the target to avoid a skirmish or offer showing them a "good time". She dislikes fighting because she does not like to see beautiful things get ruined. Whether that be her face or someone else's. Aphrodite is very fond of beauty. She sometimes turn ugly people beautiful as she can't tolerate looking at something that is not beautiful. She also get's very angry whenever beauty is soiled in anyway. If her face get's ruined or body, she get's uncontrollably mad. Even though she can heal herself. Aphrodite is a kind goddess. She treats others respectfully and lovingly. She also regularly helps mortals with love advice or to help guide them to ones they love. She is not kind towards people that try to soil beauty. When angry she is said to be as scary as Hera. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Aphrodite Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Greek Goddess, Divine Class Deity Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Staff Wielder, Love Manipulation (Aphrodite has complete control over the concept of love),Mentifery (Can create multiverses and make her thoughts become reality. Limited in the main universe), Life Manipulation (Aphrodite can control the life forces of other beings), Soul Manipulation (Aphrodite can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (All elements), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (Aphrodite has complete control over the dream realms. She can evil kill beings within and bring them out of it), Power Nullification (Aphrodite can nullify someone's powers and abilities), Curse Manipulation (Aphrodite can create specific curses), Power Bestowal (She can grant strength and abilities to others), Magic (As a goddess, she has control over the primordial magic forces surpassing any mage or sorceress), Mind Manipulation (Aphrodite can control the minds of others however she want's unless they are complex), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (Aphrodite has complete control over the astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3, and 8), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Aphrodite can change and create laws. Limited in the main universe), Conceptual Manipulation (Aphrodite can create, alter, and destroy concepts. May be limited in the main universe), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, slow time, fast forward time, and speed up time), Dimensional Travel (She can travel between dimensions freely), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via purification Aura), Attack Reflection, Creation (Aphrodite can create things from nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Aphrodite can control the fates of other beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Acausality (Type 2) Resistance to Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Due to her complex nature she is highly resistant to these things, as such one would usually need to be of higher existence) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Hera and Odin) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Chief deities) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Hera) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: The Spear Of Longinus and Gungnir Notable attacks/Techniques: (WIP) Divine Repelling: As technique shared among gods, The user can deflect power attacks with their palm and send it back where it came. Prison World: Aphrodite entraps the target in golden chains that bind the target in place. Great Eradication: Aphrodite shoots out a powerful pink blast from her staff. It vaporizes all that it touches and can be spammed. Love Shield: Aphrodite covers herself in a barrier in the shape of a heart. This barrier reflects all negative things that tries to reach Aphrodite. But the moment she attacks it is negated. Kiss of Doom: Aphrodite blows a kiss at the target. A large pink heart shoots out and causes a massive explosion. Lightning Strike: Aphrodite raises her staff in the air and slashes downward. Pink electricity shoots out at the target. Neutral Field: Aphrodite enchants the area in a 100 meter radius. All attacks done to her will be neutralized. Wears off within 30 seconds. Spiral Orbs: Aphrodite raises her staff, she forms pink balls around the tip, and fire them at the target by pointing the staff towards them. Upon getting close they each multiply into millions of other spiral balls and cause a chain exploding destroying everything in the radius. Thou shall Not Move: She covers the target in pink energy with her staff causing them to be stuck in place. Dimension scatter Destruction: She grasps an entire dimension in her hands, shatters it and throws all of the pieces at the target. Billions of dimension shards erase whatever they come intact with. Great Great Vestige: Aphrodite puts one of her hands in the air and forms a large ball of light above it. She then uses her staff to enchant it, giving it a pink fiery aura and increasing the size tenfold. She then fires it at the target, the ball will chase them for eternity and will instantly burn away whatever she touches. This technique can severely injure even Yahweh. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Neutral Good Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Combat Gods